Beautiful in White
by myunicorn91
Summary: Hanya sekeping kisah tentang perjalanan cinta mereka / Summary abal / EXO Songfic / SuLay / BL or GS ( imajinasikan sendiri :v ) / RnR? / Gomawo *bow*


_**Summary**_ **: Hanya sekeping kisah tentang perjalanan cinta mereka / Summary abal / EXO Songfic / SuLay / BL or GS ( imajinasikan sendiri :v ) / RnR? / Gomawo *bow***

 _ **Genre**_ **: Romance**

 _ **Rate**_ **: T**

 _ **Cast**_ **: Suho and Lay**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), DLDR**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. Tapi fanfic abal ini murni milik saya :D**

 **Happy Reading ~**

.

.

 _ **Not sure if you know this**_

 _ **But when we first met**_

 _ **I got so nervous I couldn't speak...**_

Junmyeon masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Yixing. Senja itu, ketika matahari bersiap kembali ke peraduannya, Junmyeon melihat Yixing melangkah memasuki toko pernak pernik tempatnya bekerja. Junmyeon yang saat itu sebenarnya sudah bersiap untuk pulang, terpaku sejenak di tempatnya. Yixing berjalan ke arahnya, efek cahaya matahari memantulkan siluetnya, membuat Junmyeon merasa dia melihat sosok malaikat yang baru turun dari surga. Bahkan ketika Yixing sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Junmyeon masih belum mampu menemukan suaranya. Sampai sebuah deheman rendah dan sentuhan ringan di lengannya, membuat Junmyeon kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sedikit gelagapan dan tersenyum canggung, Junmyeon menyapa sekaligus bertanya,

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di **Star Merchandise**. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin mencari hadiah untuk kakek saya. Bisakah Anda membantu memberikan rekomendasi?" Suara lembut itu mengalun, merasuki indera pendengaran Junmyeon dan detik itu juga Junmyeon sadar, dia sudah jatuh terlampau dalam pada seorang Zhang Yixing.

* * *

 _ **In that very moment**_

 _ **I found the one and**_

 _ **My life had found its missing piece...**_

Junmyeon sendiri tidak mengerti darimana dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengajak Yixing berjalan-jalan sore itu, setelah Yixing mendapat hadiah yang sesuai untuk kakeknya. Dan Junmyeon bersumpah dia hampir kehilangan kewarasannya karena tanpa disangka, Yixing mengiyakan ajakannya. Bermodal dari sanalah, Junmyeon akhirnya memiliki keberanian penuh untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Junmyeon tau ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi semenjak kehadiran Yixing, hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna dan lengkap.

"Yixing-ah, kau tau, kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup manusia itu seperti empat kepingan _puzzle_." Ujar Junmyeon pada suatu kesempatan makan malam mereka. "Satu saja dari mereka ada yang tertinggal, maka hidup kita bukanlah seperti hidup. Karena ada yang kurang."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon antusias. "Benarkah? Apa saja?"

Junmyeon tersenyum dan meremas jemari Yixing dengan lembut. "Pertama keluarga, kedua sahabat, ketiga pasangan hidup, dan keempat adalah anak." Junmyeon menatap Yixing, merasakan betapa jantungnya berdebar hangat ketika dia melihat kilatan cahaya di mata cantik Yixing. "Semenjak aku dilahirkan, aku sudah memiliki keluarga. Beranjak dewasa, aku memiliki banyak sahabat. Dan sekarang, aku menemukanmu. _Puzzle_ ku sudah hampir sempurna, Yixing-ah. Hanya tinggal satu kepingan terakhir. Dan aku ingin mewujudkannya bersamamu."

Yixing tersenyum lembut, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis. "Kau benar, Junmyeon-ah. Kita sudah sama-sama memiliki tiga kepingan, tinggal satu kepingan lagi untuk menjadikannya sempurna." Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka sejenak, untuk menyeka setitik noda di sudut bibir Junmyeon. "Dan ya, kita akan mewujudkannya bersama."

* * *

 **So as long as I live I'll love you**

 **Will have and hold you**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **And from now to my very last breath**

 **This day I'll cherish**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **Tonight...**

Jika saja di dunia ini ada kata yang melebihi kata 'bahagia', Junmyeon pasti akan menggunakan kata itu untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Junmyeon nyaris tidak bisa menahan airmatanya ketika dia melihat Yixing berjalan memasuki gereja menuju altar. Seluruh pusat dunia seolah tertuju ke arah sang mempelai yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan dalam balutan busana putihnya yang menawan. Dengan dada berdebar, Junmyeon berdiri tegak di depan altar. Beberapa langkah lagi Yixing akan tiba di hadapannya, berdiri di sampingnya dan setelah ini, mereka akan menghadapi dunia bersama-sama. Hari ini mungkin bukanlah satu-satunya hari bahagia untuk mereka, tapi Junmyeon bersumpah, dia akan mengingat hari ini seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 **What we have is timeless**

 **My love is endless**

 **And with this ring I say to the world**

 **You're my every reason you're all that I believe in**

 **With all my heart I mean every word...**

Ketika tiba saatnya untuk memasangkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing, Junmyeon kembali teringat saat dia melamar Yixing dulu. Junmyeon bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata, karena itu dia melamar Yixing dengan satu kalimat sederhana,

"Yixing-ah, bersediakah kau menjadi pendampingku, menjalani hidup bersama selama mungkin?"

Yixing tersenyum haru. Setetes airmata bergulir membasahi pipinya yang putih bersih. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya, Junmyeon-ah. Kau hanya perlu meminta, karena aku pasti akan menyanggupinya."

Junmyeon menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Yixing, menyeka airmata di sudut mata Yixing, menangkup kedua pipi Yixing lalu mengecup kening Yixing dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Yixing-ah. Akan terus mencintaimu, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Setiap hari. Dan tidak akan pernah berakhir."

Yixing melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Junmyeon, memeluknya dengan hangat dan berbisik pelan. "Aku juga akan mencintaimu selama mungkin, Junmyeon-ah."

* * *

 _ **Oooh oh**_

 _ **You look so beautiful in white**_

 _ **So beautiful in white**_

 _ **Tonight...**_

* * *

 **And if a daughter's what our future holds**

 **I hope she has your eyes**

 **Finds love like you and I did**

 **Yeah, and when she falls in love, we'll let her go**

 **I'll walk her down the aisle**

 **She'll look so beautiful in white...**

Sore itu, Junmyeon sedang mendekap Yixing di balkon apartemen mereka, menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus hangat. Junmyeon mengecup telinga dan rambut Yixing, menyesap aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh pasangan hidupnya. Yixing sedikit terkikik geli, tapi dia menikmatinya.

"Yixing-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tau, semalam aku bermimpi sangat indah." Junmyeon menumpukan dagunya di bahu Yixing, sambil sesekali menggesekkan pipi mereka.

"Mimpi apa?" Yixing mengusap lembut surai hitam Junmyeon yang terkadang menggelitik lehernya.

"Kita memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Aku bahkan bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya memanggilku 'Appa! Appa!'. Sungguh, rasanya begitu hangat dan bahagia." Junmyeon menegakkan kepalanya dan memutar Yixing agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya dia kelak saat dia mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Aku membayangkan kelak aku akan menuntunnya ke altar, menyerahkannya pada prianya, seperti yang dulu ayahmu lakukan. Indah, kan?"

Yixing mengusap pipi Junmyeon. "Benar, sangat indah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia, apalagi jika kita benar-benar memilikinya."

Junmyeon menarik Yixing dalam dekap hangatnya. Mengecup kening dan bibir Yixing dengan lembut. Yixing melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Junmyeon. Cukup lama mereka berbagi kehangatan dengan saling mendekap seperti itu. Sampai suara Junmyeon yang teduh memecah keheningan. "Kita akan mewujudkannya, kan? Semoga tidak lama lagi kita akan memilikinya, Yixing-ah. Kepingan terakhir dalam hidup kita." Junmyeon mengusap perut Yixing dengan lembut. Yixing tersenyum dan menumpukan tangannya di atas tangan Junmyeon. "Ya, semoga."

* * *

 _ **You look so beautiful in white**_

 _ **Tonight...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **== F I N ==**_

* * *

 _ **PBA (Pojok Bacotan Author)  
**_

 _ **Hai hai semuanyahhhh ~ Lama gak jumpa ya, pasti gak ada yang kangen, mwehehe ~**_

 _ **Saya datang bawa ff SuLay nih**_

 _ **Gimana? Jelek ya? Gak nyambung, gaje juga :(**_

 _ **Tapi gak papa dah, ini saya buat untuk menghibur kalian semua, pecinta pair 10 : 01**_

 ** _Sekian dan terima_** _ **yixing**_

 _ **Reviewnya boleh dong *wink***_

 _ **pay pay *ngilang lagi***_


End file.
